Slavers' Exile
Description Slavers' Exile is the only elite dungeon in Guild Wars Eye of the North. It consists of a neutral starting area where you can acquire the The Last Hierophant quest and craft Destroyer Weapons. The four sub-dungeons located in this area are: Justiciar Thommis (Dungeon), Selvetarm (Dungeon), Forgewight (Dungeon), and Duncan the Black (Dungeon). All must be completed to meet the objectives of the quest, The Last Hierophant; however, since your progress throughout the entire dungeon is tracked in the quest, all sub-dungeons don't need to be completed at the same time. The bosses for the first three dungeons must be defeated before the gate leading to Duncan the Black will open. Quests The Last Hierophant obtained from Veth the Storyteller Requirements: *A Time for Heroes Entrances Explorable Areas * Tarnished Coast ** Verdant Cascades (to the South-East of the Umbral Grotto, the entry is at the extremity of the area, just across the river.) Bestiary NPCs *Balthor Coalforge (Weapons) - Destroyer Weapons crafter *Veth the Storyteller *Norn Commoner *Norn Guard *Norn Captain Monsters *Skelk ** Wretched Wolf - Note that this one is a dueling partner of the Norn Captain and cannot be killed as he will turn non-hostile when his health is lowered far enough or when the Norn Captain is dead. Sub-Dungeons Each sub-dungeon is a distinct dungeon that presents its own unique challenges. After defeating each boss in one of the sub-dungeons, a Chest of the Slaver reward chest will spawn. Each of these chest will drop either a gold weapon, an Onyx Gemstone, or a Diamond. The final chest that spawns after defeating Duncan the Black, the Hierophant's Chest, will drop three items for each player, one of which is a Deldrimor Armor Remnant, and the other two are either a gold weapon, a Unique item, an Onyx Gemstone, or a Diamond. Details of the Unique items which can be obtained from the Hierophant's Chest are listed in Duncan the Black (Dungeon). Justiciar Thommis (Dungeon) This sub-dungeon contains Modniir, Stone Summit, and Wretched Wolves. Boss-Like Creature *White Mantle ** Justiciar Thommis *Modniir ** Rand Stormweaver Selvetarm (Dungeon) This sub-dungeon contains Undead, Stone Summit, and Restless Dead. Boss-Like Creature *Dryder ** Selvetarm Forgewight (Dungeon) This sub-dungeon contains Elementals, Enchanted, Forge Imps, and Stone Summit. Boss *Ghost ** Dark Watcher Boss-Like Creature *Elemental ** Forgewight Duncan the Black (Dungeon) This sub-dungeon contains Restless Dead and Stone Summit. Boss-Like Creature *Stone Summit ** Duncan the Black Sub-Dungeon rewards *When opened, a Chest of the Slaver spawns 1 item for each player *Items rewards may be: **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to Slavers' Exile: ****Amethyst Aegis ****Pyroclastic Axe ****Voltaic Spear **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone Notes *To enter the Slavers' Exile, at least one person in your party must have completed A Time for Heroes on that character. *Everyone in your party must have defeated all other bosses before entering the final dungeon of Duncan the Black. This must be done each time you wish to face Duncan. *In the dungeon levels linked to Justiciar Thommis, Rand Stormweaver, Selvetarm, and Forgewight random ritualist spirits will spawn as you progress throughout the dungeon. This includes Disenchantment, Pain, Recuperation, and Shadowsong. These spirits will respawn after a set period of time if killed, but at the exact location at which they were killed. Therefore, if you teleport a spirit to a location that is out of your party's range, the spirit will not bother you, even if it was killed and respawns. *The same ritualist spirits also spawn in 2 groups of 7 or 8 upon entering the aggro radius of the final boss, Duncan the Black. These spirits respawn considerably faster than those located in the other dungeon areas. Category:Gives Norn points Category:Dungeons